A woman's sense of honor
by Afrieal
Summary: This is set after History Lesson, We find out what Saya and Yamma-Jii are to eachother major ooc warnings and our fave pairing of Jushiro and Shunsi are in this Mentions of yaoi but not graphic It follows both manga and anime
1. Chapter 1

Okay this was inspired by three things Homesickness Tequila and a beautiful J-pop/ballad called Forever Love by X-Japan It's another one-shot that goes with my Yamma-jii romance fic. I humbly appreciate Liralen Li's permission to reference her wonderful story "Twin Souls" Please keep in mind I'm referencing it and I may not follow her story exactly.

Any Errors made in interpreting Japanese customs and culture is unintentional. Please send me corrections and references so I don't make more mistakes. If you want links to the references I've used just ask.

Disclaimer:

As ever this is NOT meant to be Cannon so please no flames on that account. I don't own bleach It is the brain child of Tite, Kubo, a gentleman for which we all have much respect. Please don't sue.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jushiro and Shunsui were relaxing in their room after their final classes for the year. The slow gentle swirling of their combined reaitsu flowed around the room creating a cocoon of peace in the chaos that was the end of the academy year.

"What do you want to do now that classes are over Juu-chan?" Shunsui asked as he caressed Jushiro's beautiful white hair.

"Well, tonight I just want to be with you. I had hoped tho you'd come to the sea with me and we could relax and enjoy some time together." Jushiro replied leaning into the loving caress and wrapping his arms around his larger companion.

Both of them looked up when a knock came at their door followed by a wave of familiar but chaotic reaitsu. Jushiro got up and opened the door to see Saya, (1) a former teacher and now friend and mentor to the pair. She had watched their relationship blossom and they in turn had seen (and in some case aided her in) her growing relationship with Yamamoto.

"Jushiro, Shunsui… I'm sorry to interrupt your time together but…I…didn't know who else to go to." She said tears shining in her eyes. "The council found out about Genryuusai and I. They are against it."

Jushiro looked at Saya blinking as he felt the same darkness he'd felt in Shunsui years ago when they had hung on the pillory. He knew she was going to do something more drastic than go out and get drunk. He looked at Shunsui and saw he'd noticed the same thing. What made the white haired man's gut clinch even more was he'd recognized also that hopelessness that he'd also seen in Kaoru Kuchki when he and Kali Ito had almost been split apart.

"I cannot jeopardize his dreams. If the clans are so dead set against me being with him I must let him go." She took a breath and looked at her friends and former students. "I'm going to commit Seppuku (2) I ask that you stand with me." Tears ran down her face. "I cannot live without him. It is the only honorable thing I can do."

"Saya It is an honor to be asked" Shunsui said. She turned to him and smiled as Jushiro hit her with a sleep spell and Shunsui quickly bound her. "You watch her I'll go get Yamma-Jii"

"You only want me to stay in case she wakes up so she won't pound you if she gets loose" Jushiro said with a smile.

"Juu-chan…her spirit feels almost shattered. I cannot let another friend go thru that"

Shunsui caressed his cheek and quickly ran to Yamamoto's quarters.

"Saya I'm sorry to steal your pride." (3)Jushiro said scooping her up and settling her on his futon. He looked at her lying there and sensed a slight flutter in her spirit pressure and smiled. "I think you will forgive me when you find out why tho."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Argh what I meant for a one-shot is going to have to be a two shot (grumbles under breath about plot bunnies) Remember this work is un-beta'd but I did show it to the wonderful marvelous incomparable (gee can you tell I like her work) Liralen Li for (at least part of the first section) letting me swipe a small piece of her story "Twin Souls" to help me If I can I'm going to do more work on this fic but I have to get thru my other boxed monsters _**(Yeesh again with the obscure Lit references Af) **_Can it Rysh. Well I'm gonna finish the second then shot I'm thinking this will be kind of a prequel for the romance fic I'm planning. Hey Orionshadow I said I'd do more and I am grin.

(1)Just a side note Saya has no last name she's just Saya (for now)

(2) The more common practice for females is to commit Jigai which is across the throat or in the heart with a knife or hair pin but that is for court ladies and Saya is a warrior even if she's a teacher.

(3) Cookies to anyone who realizes just what in cannon I'm referencing and maybe a guest appearance in one of the fanfics I'm working on.

Music playing while writing chapter

X-Japan Forever Love (of course)

Linkin' Park Numb 

Beatles Blackbird

Vic Mignognogna Nothing I won't give

Within Temptation What have you done now 


	2. Chapter 2

I finished part one and went right to part two I'm sorry for the short chapters but doing it in one giant block would mean if I got stuck the whole thing would be screwy

Disclaimer:

As ever this is NOT meant to be Cannon so please no flames on that account. I don't own bleach It is the brain child of Tite, Kubo, a gentleman for which we all have much respect. Please don't sue

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Shunsui skidded to a stop in front of Yamamoto's office and composed himself. He then knocked on the door and entered after he was acknowledged. He noted a few members of the Noble houses in the office and realizing these were probably the ones that had set Saya off he chose to be discrete.

"Yamamoto-Sensei there is something that needs your immediate attention in the dorms if you have a few minutes." He said as he bowed to the others respectfully.

"We are finished here we shall let you get back to your other duties Yamamoto (1) I trust we've made our point clear." The Nobleman one that Shunsui didn't know but was sure was from the Kasumioji clan by his looks.

"I shall take the matter under advisement Gentlemen. If you please" Yamamoto said evenly gesturing to the door. "Now Shunsui what seems to be the matter?" he said turning to his student. "Nothing with Jushiro I hope."

"No Yamma-Jii but I believe you should accompany me back so you can gauge the problem yourself." Shunsui said his eyes darting to the retreating noblemen and back to his teacher.

"Ahhh, well come then and show me the problem." Yamamoto said standing up. They began walking towards the dorms.

"Sir," Shunsui said hesitantly "Did they threaten the academy because of your relationship with Saya?" Yamamoto looked at Shunsui his reaitsu flaring a little causing a few students to gasp and avoid them, anger sparkled in his eyes.

"What do you know of this young Shunsui?" The elder said in a controlled voice.

"I know sir that Saya came to our room asking us to stand with her as she preformed Seppuku rather than let them win by calling her nothing." Shunsui said "She would rather show them that your relationship was something to honor." He clinched his fists and lowered his head a little with shame.

"No" Yamamoto whispered pain in his voice. He swallowed. "And?"

"And Jushiro and I could not let her do this without you knowing. He knocked her out with kidou and I bound her. Hopefully she's still asleep in our room. Sir…" Shunsui looked at his mentor and friend. "I think she's set her resolve she seems to think this is the only way to fix this." They turned the corner and opened the door to the hall that lead to his and Jushiro's room. "There's something else… her spirit pressure feels different."

They stopped outside the door and he tapped a coded sequence lightly on the doorframe. A few seconds later a hushed voice told them to come in.

"She's still asleep." Jushiro said. "She shouldn't be I didn't hit her with a high level spell."

"I'll go get someone. I know she can be discrete." Shunsui said slipping out again.

Yamamoto knelt down next to the futon and brushed a few strands of hair out of Saya's face.

"She's strong, my Saya" the older man said. "To decide this and put it in motion so quickly. It shows strength of character that is seen in a noble house." He looked at his student.

"Sir, I could not let her take this path and hold on to my honor. Nor would it have brought her honor if what I suspect is true." Jushiro said. He would have spoken further but steps outside heralded the return of Shunsui and with him was a familiar feeling reaitsu.

"What have we here?" the gentle voice of Retsu Unuhona asked.

"She was upset." Shunsui said quickly. "We thought maybe this was the best way to quiet her until Yamamoto-samma could talk to her."

"I used a low level spell she should have awakened by now" Jushiro added. Unahona knelt by the futon on the opposite side from Yamamoto gently extending her senses into the woman laying there.

"Ahhh I see it's the babe. She's a little weaker because of it." The young healer smiled looking up at Yamamoto. "She's about two months along. Congratulations sir. I of course will keep this quiet but you should have her come see me in the infirmary every so often to keep track of the babe's progress." She looked at Jushiro. "You did the right thing keeping the spell so light anything stronger would have put the babe in jeopardy." She then looked at Yamamoto. "Sir she should be strong enough to teach throughout the rest of the pregnancy but a lighter schedule of classes would probably be wise. I don't know what clan she's from so I don't know if she'll have a hard time with it or not but her reaitsu is strong enough she should carry easily much more so than most nobles."

"Thank you Unahona-Chan I will have her see you in a few days." Yamamoto said, his hand reaching down to stroke Saya's cheek. With a smile the young healer stood and bowed to him and with another smile for Jushiro and Shunsui she left the room.

Unbeknownst to them Saya had awakened just as Unahona had begun her examination.

Pregnant…she was pregnant. Her spirit pressure began to fluctuate alerting the others she was awake. She had almost killed an innocent.

"Saya" Yamamoto began.

"Oh Kami what did I almost do" she whimpered. Yamamoto abandoned dignity and pulled her into his arms.

"Well we've solved one problem, only someone from a noble house or clan could become pregnant this easily koibito." Yamamoto said gently.

"Clan?" she blinked "They would accept a noble clan?" The three men looked at her surprised. "When I died I was in the temple to train my spiritual powers. They asked that I not use my clan name (2) I just continued it when I died in the attack on the temple."

"What was your full name Saya?"

"Amakuni Saya, (3) my father was a sword smith my mother was from the Nobunaga clan I was their only child. When my powers came on me at a young age they sent me to a temple to train. The temple insisted with my family connections unknown it would be safer. So I became just Saya." She said with a sad smile. "I thought it easier to keep to that here."

"You were right to do that." Shunsui said. "I also happen to know that the Amakuni clan is related to the Shihouin clan." A devious smile played out on his face. "It seems to me that Yourichi-chan is going to be visiting soon with her mother. Maybe we can put our heads together and figure this out."

"Good idea Shunsui. This time you're using your head. I just hope the bucket lands on the proper target. (4)" Saya said with a smile. "It's nice to see you learning from history."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(1)I'm probably gonna screw up the honorifics I'm still not good with them so if I leave them out I'm sorry

(2) This is completely fabrication I don't know if this was the practice back then or not. I could find no documentation other than manga for training spiritual powers for females not becoming Miko.

(3) Saya means scabbard what better name for a sword smith's kid eh? The Amakuni clan founded the Yamato School of sword making which is the oldest if my research is right I'm not sure if they were nobles or not. The Nobunaga clan held importance throughout Japan's history.

(4) This one is a reference to my story History Lesson not important to read but funny none the less. It is set before Saya and Yamma-Jii became a couple.

Music playing while I typed this up

The Seatbelts Call Me Call Me

Metalica Nothing Else Matters

Linkin Park Numb and Leave out all the Rest

Evanescence Lacrymosa

W.A. Mozart Lacrimosa (_I think my random thing on my angst file likes messing with me)_

X-Japan Forever Love (The music vid for this one is great as is the live performance

concert Video from France both are on Youtube.)


End file.
